KISS
by Handsome Mayhem
Summary: NijimuraxAkashi drabble. Simple Fluff. Alternate Universe. Kecupan ringan mendarat di bibir mungil Akashi. "Tidak enak ya?" Nijimura bertanya dengan cengiran menghiasi wajah. "…" Akashi tidak menjawab langsung. Tapi tangan yang meremas kaus dan bibir yang memagut lapar memberikan jawaban lebih dari cukup.


**KISS**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Mahasiswa!NijimuraXsiswakelas3SMA!Akashi**

 **.**

 **.**

Layar laptop menjadi sumber cahaya selain lampu baca di sisi meja.

Akashi Seijuurou membuka pintu kamar perlahan, memerhatikan sosok yang tengah berkutat dengan setumpuk buku tebal pengantar kedokteran. Meja lebar tampak seperti baru disapu topan. Kertas-kertas tersebar acak. Berantakan. Tapi fokus Akashi bukan itu.

Nijimura Shuuzo tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda menyadari kehadiran Akashi. Tangan bergerak cepat di atas papan kunci. Sesekali berhenti, lalu pemuda itu akan bersidekap sebelum akhirnya menekan tombol _backspace_. Menjadi mahasiswa tahun pertama sepertinya sangat berat.

Dengan langkah yang tak menimbulkan bunyi, Akashi mendekat. Pintu ruang belajar ditutup pelan. Engselnya berbunyi tapi Nijimura tidak memerhatikan. Fokus atensinya hanya pada laptop dan buku.

Nijimura bergerak perlahan. Gerakannya membuat Akashi menahan diri untuk tidak maju lebih jauh. Rokok yang semula di cepit di celah bibir dilepaskan. Asap putih dihembuskan. Tak lama, Nijimura kembali menghisap batangan nikotin itu. Dua tangan sudah kembali asyik menari, merangkai kata-kata untuk tugas laporan.

Tanpa meminta izin, Akashi kemudian menarik gulungan rokok yang dihisap Nijimura.

Aksinya itu membuat atensi Nijimura teralih padanya. Mereka bertatapan beberapa detik. Dahi Nijimura berkerut.

"Tidak ada calon dokter yang seharusnya merokok." Akashi mengingatkan. Puntung dengan panjang tiga perempat ukuran semula ditekankan ujungnya pada asbak putih di samping mug berisi kopi. "Nijimura-san benar-benar harus belajar hidup sehat kalau mau jadi dokter."

Kebanyakan orang yang mengenal Nijimura tentu berpikir bahwa pria itu akan marah. Junior kurang ajar mana yang berani mengatur senior segalak Nijimura? Tidak ada. Kecuali seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Aku butuh itu untuk tetap terjaga." Nijimura membela diri.

"Kau harus buang kebiasaanmu ini, Nijimura-san. Aku tidak peduli di Amerika kau hidup sebebas apa. Aku tidak suka Nijimura-san merokok." Mata semerah delima bersirobok dengan manik kelabu Nijimura. Dengan nada yang jelas menunjukan keberatan, Akashi menambahkan, "Apalagi di belakangku."

"Kukira kau sudah tidur, Akashi." Nijimura berkata. Matanya kini kembali mengerling laporan yang belum selesai di aplikasi pengolah kata. Tangan mengetik kembali. Dia tidak boleh kehilangan inspirasi hanya karena gangguan dari kekasihnya.

"Orang yang ingin kuajak tidur belum ngantuk sepertinya." Akashi mengangkat bahu. "Aku sudah buang-buang waktu pergi dari Kyoto ke Tokyo hanya untuk diperlakukan dingin. Aku tidak suka."

Frontal dan terang-terangan.

Jari Nijimura terpeleset di atas keyboard. Salah ketik fatal terjadi. Tapi dia bersyukur setidaknya dia tidak kelepasan men-delete hasil kerja kerasnya sejak dua jam yang lalu.

" _Timing_ -mu buruk, Akashi-sama." Nijimura membalas. Telunjuk menekan tombol backspace beberapa kali. Sialan. Sampai di mana dia tadi?

Catatan untuk dirinya sendiri: Jangan menunda tugas sampai akhir pekan di mana 'waktu kunjungan pacar' terjadi.

"Nijimura-san terlalu banyak alasan." Akashi menggerutu tidak terima. Manis sekali. Tuan muda yang selalu sopan dan ningrat bisa berubah menjadi seperti anak kucing yang minta perhatian di depan seorang Nijimura Shuuzo. "Aku yakin tugas itu tugas yang ditunda."

Gemas, Nijimura menekan tombol ctrl + s pada keyboard. Shut down dilakukan tanpa banyak bicara. Lalu tanpa pemberitahuan, dia menarik pinggang Akashi. Membujuk ang bersangkutan duduk di pangkuannya. Akashi tidak bergeming. Walau tanganya yang bergerak naik memeluk leher sang senior jelas tidak menunjukan penolakan sama sekali.

Satu alis Nijimura terangkat. "Lalu?"

Akashi tidak suka ekspresi itu. Dia selalu memegang kendali. Tapi Nijimura memang juara dalam hal membuat emosinya tak terkendali. Antara mau marah karena Nijimura belum bisa berhenti merokok atau senang karena dipeluk lembut begini, Akashi tidak tahu lagi.

Tapi bukan Akashi namanya kalau tidak mengikuti permainan Nijimura.

Jemari yang kapalan di ujungnya—hasil latihan basket dan biola bertahun-tahun—menyisir pipi Nijimura. Kening mereka melekat satu sama lain. Nijimura memerhatikan poni pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu kini sudah memanjang seperti ketika Akashi masih SMP dulu. Walau kini kedewasaan membuat Akashi-nya lebih pantas diberi gelar 'rupawan' dibanding 'manis' seperti dulu.

"Aku tidak suka kalau Nijimura-san merokok."

"Tidak sehat," Nijimura mengulang protes Akashi sebelum ini. Mengangguk mahfum. "Aku tahu. Terima kasih sudah memerhatikan."

"Bukan hanya itu." Suara Akashi terdengar seperti gumaman.

Dengan dekatnya jarak di antara mereka, Nijimura tidak akan heran jika kekasihnya yang seduktif ini mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Nijimura segera. Selain terbiasa menjadi tuan muda yang dilayani, Akashi adalah kekasih yang dominan—bukan berarti Nijimura tidak suka.

Pelukan di pinggang mengetat. Satu tangan berlari memetakan garis tulang belakang, menyasar punggung leher putih tanpa cacat cela. Suara Nijimura mendadak menjadi lebih berat. "Lalu kenapa?"

Akashi menatap tajam Nijimura. Alis merah bertaut. Tatapannya jelas menuduh 'Masa begitu saja tidak tahu?'.

 _Dia kesal kenapa?—_ Nijimura bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Rasa Nijimura-san aneh kalau setelah merokok."

Nijimura tertegun. Bengong tiga puluh detik. Akashi ikut terdiam. Keheningan dengan tensi sensual sebelumnya mendadak hilang. Tergantikan keheningan awkward yang dinodai rasa bingung.

"Hah?" _Rasa? Rasa apa maksudnya?_

"Kau mendengarku, Nijimura-san." Akashi mengecup pipi sang senior. Bergelayutan manja seperti anak koala pada pohon. "Aku tidak suka kalau Nijimura-san merokok. Ciuman Nijimura-san tidak enak."

Butuh tiga pulu detik lainnya untuk Nijimura mencerna informasi itu. Sebeluh tawa kecil meluncur dari bibirnya.

Akashi melepaskan pelukan di leher Nijimura. Kesal.

Nijimura tahu tawanya menyinggung harga diri Akashi dan dia sungguh berusaha menahan diri. Sayangnya sulit.

Akashi dan tendensinya mengendalikan orang terkadang bisa sangat lucu.

"Apa yang lucu?" Akashi bertanya tajam.

"Tidak, tidak ada." Nijimura berusaha meredakan tawanya.

Akashi terlanjur kesal. Ia hendak beranjak dari pangkuan Nijimura. Sayang lengan yang memerangkapnya terlalu kuat untuk dilawan. Sejak dulu, Akashi tahu Nijimura punya kekuatan fisik di atas rata-rata. Dan kini dia dewasa, Nijimura makin sulit dilawan. Kapten tim basket Rakuzan masih belum bisa menandinginya.

Kecupan ringan mendarat di bibir mungil Akashi.

"Tidak enak ya?" Nijimura bertanya dengan cengiran menghiasi wajah.

"…"

Akashi tidak menjawab langsung. Tapi tangan yang meremas kaus dan bibir yang memagut lapar memberikan jawaban lebih dari cukup.

"Mmmh…"

Ciuman itu panjang, lama. Akashi menuntut perhatian. Kecupan ringan sebelumnya adalah kerja setengah-setengah yang sama sekali tidak memuaskan. Nijimura sendiri sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti pelayan yang wajib memuaskan Akashi-sama.

Ciuman mereka terlepas, Akashi berujar pendek. "Asam. Kau harus benar-benar berhenti merokok, Shuuzo-san."

"Hm…" Kepala yang ditumbuhi rambut hitam halus bergerak. Mendarat di ceruk leher. Ujung hidung mancung menyentuh batang tenggorokan. "Akan kucoba, Seijuurou-sama."

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

Katanya sih perokok ciumannya asam. Tapi saya juga ga tahu.


End file.
